


Восточный ветер

by Herber_baby17



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Existential Angst, F/M, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дело в визитах Тоби. В самом Тоби – он пропитан счастьем и свободой настолько, что его, Крисова, любовь почти не ощущается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восточный ветер

**Author's Note:**

> Тюрячка - мой фандом форевер. И конечно же я не смогла пройти мимо и не просублимировать #отчаянье #боль #безысходность после шестого сезона. #Sorry not sorry  
> Король пейрингов - Келлер/Бичер

Камера смертников похожа на клетку для обезьяны. Крис себя обезьяной не считал, в отличие от надзирателей. Для них они все ручные мартышки. А если не будешь подчиняться, долго тут не задержишься. А уж в Оз тем более.

Серые прутья, серые стены, серые покрывала. Все чаще и чаще Крису казалось, что этот проклятый серый въедается в него через поры, через воздух, через желание. О, он отчаянно хочет жить. Настолько, что готов пойти на что угодно, лишь бы выбраться отсюда обратно. Пусть это будет общий режим, пусть медблок, только подальше от этой ужасной клетки. Она медленно, но верно сводила Криса с ума.

Когда по соседству посадили байкера, он обрадовался, что наконец-то у него будет возможность поболтать хоть с кем-нибудь. Но чертов байкер молчал, а потом и вовсе начал кричать и божиться, что видит демонов.

В этом должна быть какая-то ирония, думает Крис ночью, слушая безумное бормотание насчет дьяволиады из камеры напротив. Должно быть, большому парню не понравилось, как он ловко обхаживал сестру Пит. Но он же, черт возьми, раскаялся. Что еще ему нужно? – раздраженно думает Крис. Если бы Мукада отпустил ему грехи, он бы не гнил здесь.

Больше всего Крис ненавидел беспомощность и стремился избежать ее любой ценой. Поэтому он такой милый со всеми, кто приходит к нему. Только сестра Пит не покупается на его игру. Справедливо.  

Зато в глазах Тоби плещется  океан невыраженных слов. Крис прищуривается. Он знает этот взгляд. Он ненавидит этот взгляд и до смерти боится его одновременно.

\- Да, - говорит Тоби, - у меня действительно была связь с этой учительницей.

Тоби, любимый мой Тоби, _как ты мог?_

Одна только мысль об этом разжигает тлеющие угли ярости, но Крис прячет боль и злость во взгляде, с которым Тоби, конечно же, не встречается. Он и сам чувствует это. К чему слова, когда дела говорят о большем: о том, кто ты есть. Крис знает, кто он. И Тоби знает. Иначе, они бы никогда не встретились. По крайней мере, не в тюрьме.  Тоби очень хороший адвокат. У него язык дьявола, он убедит любого в своей правоте. Но это не значит, что Крис с ним согласен. 

Разочарование на лице Верна, когда Тоби сказал про победу в суде, бесценно. Крис уже месяц мается на общем режиме, и скука, которая обещала прикончить его раньше электрического стула, отступила. Дело не в компании отморозков. И даже не в свободе перемещения по тюрьме. Дело в визитах Тоби. В самом Тоби – он пропитан счастьем и свободой настолько, что его, Крисова, любовь почти не ощущается. Тоби начинает привыкать к жизни без него. А ему тут еще восемьдесят три года торчать. И то, если повезет выжить.

Когда он не видел Тоби, было проще, - горько думает Крис, обнимаясь на прощание с Тоби. Ему удается урвать у него поцелуй, но его вкус больше не так сладок, как раньше. У Тоби обветренные губы и чувство вины за романчик на стороне. Это неправильно, думает Крис. Это все слишком неправильно. В следующий раз, когда он видит Бичера, улыбка озаряет его лицо.

Счастливый Тоби ему совсем не нравится. Его Тоби должен быть счастлив только рядом с ним. И никак иначе. Сестра Пит говорит ему о смирении, о прощении, о его преступлениях и мысли, хаотично преследовавшие его день ото дня, наконец-то начинают выстраиваться в план действий.

Найти человека со связями в тюрьме не сложно. Найти нужного для себя человека – еще проще, если знаешь, откуда дует ветер. Крис находит мрачного О`Райли в качалке. Учитывая историю с его братом, сейчас не самое удачное время, но  Крис обязан действовать быстро. И Райан  обещает назвать ему имя через пару часов. Большего Крису и не нужно. Он предупреждает, что сольет источник и Райан хитро улыбается. Как заговорщик заговорщику. В столовой ему на поднос аккуратно ложится бумажка с контактами, после обеда у Криса свидание в комнате для посещений.  А еще через неделю, восточный ветер приносит в Изумрудный город его Тоби.

Загадай желание, Дороти, и может быть, оно исполнится.


End file.
